This invention relates to a communication system for allowing a person on the interior side of an entry door or the like to communicate with a person on the outside thereof without the opening of the door.
Conventional known means of communication between people on the inside and outside of an entry door include small openings or peep holes through the door which can be opened and closed by the person on the interior side thereof, video cameras and associated audio systems allowing the person on the interior side of the door to identify the person on the exterior through a television receiver and then communicate through the audio system, intercom systems wherein the external speaker/microphone is located adjacent the door on the exterior and the interior speaker/microphone and controls are located within the kitchen or the like of the interior of the door, etc.
These conventional and known devices have various drawbacks. All of these devices require the person on the interior side of the door to activate the system either by energizing the system or the opening of the peep hole or access door in the entry door at a fixed or pre-determined location. In the case of the video system the person on the interior side of the door must activate the television receiver and camera or if the system is activated at least must turn the receiver to the proper receiving channel, etc. In the case of the location dedicated hard wired intercom system, the person must walk to the central control, activate the system, press the talk switch to the talk position and then release the switch to listen. Other known systems likewise require the person on the interior side of the entry door to activate the system at a location remote from their present location.
Obviously, people that are physically disabled, ill, bed ridden and weak and the like have great difficulty in communicating with people at the exterior side of their doors. Under all circumstances it is a nuisance to have to get up and communicate with unexpected and undesirable people at the entry door.
This invention is intended to eliminate at least some if not all of the inconveniences encountered by the act of a person responding to people on the exterior of an entry door.